Haunting Memories
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: Third and Final Story in the WWE Court Trilogy: What happens when something haunts you to the point where it comes full circle?


**Haunting Memories**

**Chapter 1**

They say a memory is like a picture in your mind that will never fade. Does it also mean the same in real life? Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't, but a lot of people do. When it comes to keeping memories alive, it's hard to keep going in life by yourself. They say when a baby is born, a life is taken from the Earth. It might be true, but how do you keep others around you, to not forget the ones who have passed on for years to come. It's a battle that maybe one person or many can do.

Glen sighed as he sat on the porch of the house that he was suppose to share the rest of his life with, the love of his life Mands. Right now it was just him and Jarren. He thought it would never come down to this, trying to forget what happen and move on. Everybody was trying to make him do so. But he couldn't, his heart just wasn't ready for a new start yet and probably never would be. He sighed as he slowly stood to his feet, ran a hand through his long, curly jet black mane. A gentle, warm spring breeze blew by and rattled the trees that ran for miles and miles, along with the fields and such, out beyond the property. He just stood there and stared out over the horizon, lost in his own mind.

He jumped a bit as the phone rang. He didn't feel like getting it, but he knew if he didn't, whoever it was, would just keep calling back. He slowly trudged his way into the house and picked up the phone. "This better be good." He grumbled into the phone. "Well that's no way to talk to a good friend now is it?" Chris Benoit spoke back. Glen sighed and spoke. "Sorry man, I thought you were Mark again. He's been bugging me ever since that night. I just can't take it anymore." CB could hear the depression in his voice, it wasn't good. Each day, CB noticed Glen's voice getting worse each time. He was worried, but he didn't let it sound like it in his voice. "How you doing?" CB couldn't help but ask. "I'm doing a bit better today, but some days, it's hard to get going. I just..." Glen stopped mid-sentence. Chris was hesitant for a moment and then spoke. "You just what Glen?" Glen looked outside his big picture window to a full size jet black Dodge pickup parking in front of the garage. The windows were tinted, so he couldn't see the occupant. Chris listened and he could hear Glen moving on the other end of the phone. "Glen what's wrong?" Glen couldn't speak for a moment and then he finally did. "I'll call yah back.." He said as he hung up. CB looked to the phone and then closed it. He stood to his feet and headed out of his hotel room, to go see Adam, JC (John Cena) and a few of the guys, something was up and Chris didn't like it.

Meanwhile, the door of the truck opened and out stepped Mark to his full height. Glen growled as he stepped out onto the porch in just a pair of light blue jean shorts. He stood at the top of the stairs, crossed his muscular arms over his chest as Mark walked up to the house. He stopped once he saw Glen standing there. He slowly lifted up his right hand, removed his mirrored sunglasses and placed them on top of his head. He placed his hands upon his hips as he stopped in his foot steps. "What do you want Mark?" Glen gruffed. Mark sighed as he looked to his brother with his emerald green orbs. "Came to see how my little brother was and my nephew.. Can't I do that for a change?" Glen shook his head. Mark and him still didn't see eye, after what he did to Mands, he never looked at his brother the same way again. "No you can't Mark. You've been a pain in the ass for awhile now. Why do you still bug me? Like I've told you once and a million times. I'm fine, just leave me and Jarren be. Can't you get that through your thick skull by now?" Mark rolled his eyes as he adjusted his belt around his waist, that held up his black jean shorts and his tucked in light gray t-shirt. "No it hasn't Glen. It never will because I care about you and Jarren. Why can't you just stop being so damn stubborn and let me help you two out?" Glen shook his head. "I'm doing just fine without you around. So just get out of here Mark. I don't want you on my property anymore. Catch you here again, there will be hell to pay." Mark lifted both his hands up and sighed, as he turned and walked back to his truck. "Fine Glen be that way. But your making a big mistake." Glen growled as Mark got in his truck, revved the engine and left. Glen snorted to his brother's words. "At least I didn't take away something that meant so much to someone else."

Glen walked back inside the house and grabbed the phone, gave Chris a call back. Chris walked back into his hotel room as he heard the phone. He grabbed it and answered it. Glen explained to him what happen. CB clenched a fist as he heard what happen. "So he left? Good he better have." Glen sat down on the couch that was nearby as he slowly got his temper in check. "Yea I know. I don't need him finding out that's all. Then there will be a huge big deal about it." Glen spoke. CB sat on the side of the bed as he spoke once again. "Well you've got to tell him sometime. You can't keep him in the dark forever Glen." Glen sighed a bit. "Yea I know, but I will tell him when the time's right." CB knew Glen would, when the time was right of course. "Alright Glen I gotta go, I will call you later to see how you and Jarren are doing." They finished the conversation, Glen hung up the phone, sat there for a moment. He looked to his watch and realized the time. "I better get going." He slowly rose to his feet, grabbed a shirt, got his sneakers on, grabbed the keys and left the house.

**Chapter 2**

Glen pulled up to the Elementary school in his big forest green Dodge and parked on the other side of the street. He climbed out and closed the door as the bell rang to end school for the day. He walked around the end of the truck as the kids came running out to their awaiting rides and buses. Glen looked both ways before crossing the street and quickly made his way, stepped up on the side walk as he heard a voice. "Dad over here." Glen looked to his right as a huge smile came across his face as his hazel eyes softened as a seven year old boy came into his view. He hobbled down the ramp along side the front stairs of the school upon his crutches.

Glen walked over and stood at the bottom of the ramp to greet him. "Hey Jarren. Have a good day at school?" He stopped as he got down to the bottom, adjusted the crutches to get his balance better. He looked up with his soft hazel eyes with a huge smile upon his face to his father. "I had an awesome day. I got an 'A' on my math test today." "You did? That's great Jarren. Didn't I tell you, you would do fine." Jarren nodded his head as Glen took his back pack from him. Glen shouldered his back pack, walked Jarren carefully over to his truck. Glen opened the passenger side door as Jarren moved out of the way and leaned against the side of the truck. He kept his weight upon the right crutch as he looked to his dad. "Dad? Can I ask you something?" Glen placed Jarren's back pack into the truck and turn to him. "Sure what's on your mind?" Jarren handed his dad his left crutch to put in the truck. "When's uncle Chris and them coming to visit again?" Glen placed the crutch back into the truck and looked to his son. "I don't know Jarren, but probably soon. He called today by the way. But he'll be calling later, so when you talk to him, you can ask him." Jarren smiled as he turned and placed his left hand upon the truck and kept his balance with the other crutch under him. "Alright, but if they can come. I was hoping they could come to my soccer game."

Glen stepped back to let Jarren get himself ready to be lifted into the passenger seat, once he was ready. "I don't know about that Jarren, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. Now we better get going so we can get home, get you ready for your game." Jarren nodded as he got his balance and placed the right crutch into the truck, placed his right hand upon the door handle, the left upon the side of the door frame. "Can you give me a boost please?" Jarren asked looking over his left shoulder to his dad. Glen nodded as he stepped up and placed his hands upon Jarren's hips. Jarren hopped on his right foot, hopped up as Glen helped him in. Jarren got himself comfortable as Glen shut the truck door. Walking around the front, a truck horn sounded as he stopped and looked a car or two down. It was Mark once again. Glen sighed as he didn't want to make a scene in front of his son.

Glen looked back to Jarren in the truck and motioned he would be right back. Jarren nodded as he rolled down the window. "Don't be long Dad." Glen nodded as he stepped up onto the side walk, walked down to Mark getting out of his truck, standing upon the side walk as Glen approached him. "How many times do I have to tell you Mark, don't follow me around and to stay away from my son..." Mark lifted a brow. "Whoa hold on there father bear. No need to get hostile. You told me to stay off your property, this is a public street." Glen snorted. "Mark, what do you want now?" Mark crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke. "I wanted to see my nephew. This seems to be the only way I can, unless I go to his soccer games." Glen sighed as he kept his composure, he knew better in public and most importantly in front of his son, probably watching from the truck. "Mark, Jarren doesn't know you. He fears you more than anything, so just stay away from him. He has been through enough without you butting in. So just stay away." Mark lifted his right hand up, lowered his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose, enough to see over them.

"And who's fault is that? Sure in hell isn't mine? Hmm I wonder who's?"

Glen growled a bit as he reached into the back pocket of his jean shorts, pulled out a piece of paper, held it out in front of Mark. "See this Mark. This is a court order stating you're to stay away. If you don't abide by it, you will end up in jail once again." Mark growled as he snatched the piece of paper from his lil brother's hands, opened it and read it. Mark folded it back up and slid his sunglasses back on. "I'll see you in court..." Glen started to walk away as Mark opened his truck door, started getting in and stopped. "Oh by the way lil brother, I would watch your back and especially your son, you don't want to find him gone one day do you?" Mark climbed into his truck, closed the door, revved the engine and took off. Glen stopped in his tracks to Mark's words as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and released it. He started walking and ended back at the truck. He opened the driver side door as he climbed in and closed the door. Jarren was sitting there doing some of his homework. Glen started the truck as Jarren looked up. "Who was that Dad?" Jarren questioned. Glen put on his seat belt as he looked to him. "It was nobody son. Let's head home and get ready for your soccer game hm?" Glen patted Jarren's left thigh gently as he put the truck in drive and headed home.

**Chapter 3**

The phone rang as Glen opened the door and was greeted by the dogs. He walked by them quickly as he picked up the phone. Jarren slowly walked up the stairs and was nearly trampled by the dogs. He sat down on the porch swing as the Rottie, Shepherd mix and German Shepherd all surrounded him and wanted attention at once. Jarren placed his crutches to the side and gave them the attention they all wanted. Glen walked out onto the porch on the cordless phone. "Yea he's right here. Hold on.." Glen brought the phone away from his ear and held it down to Jarren. "Phone for you. It's your Uncle Chris." Jarren's face lit up as he heard his father's words, grabbed the phone quickly and started talking to his uncle. Glen walked around the dogs, as they all decided to lay upon the porch, joined Jarren upon the porch swing. Jarren was still wearing his soccer uniform, dirty with grass and dirt stains. His right knee had a scrape upon it, but he told his Dad not to worry. "Yea I scored a goal today uncle Chris. It was awesome.." Glen placed his right arm up on the back of the swing as he listened to the night sounds slowly coming out as the sun was setting.

That's what kept him going everyday, it was Jarren who did. If he didn't have him, he would be one miserable person. He sometimes got into slumps when Jarren was at school, but he knew to hide it or get out of it quickly when Jarren was around. He never wanted to let his son know his father was sad all the time. He was thankful to have the guys to talk to and such, especially Chris, JC and Adam. Especially when it came to the issues, he was still trying to get rid of with his older brother, Mark. Jarren poked him in the ribs to get his attention, Glen jumped as he looked down at Jarren. "Here Dad, Uncle Chris wants to talk to you." Glen nodded as he took the phone back. "Yea.." Glen said as the conversation between them started. Jarren grabbed his crutches, slowly stood as the dogs got up and bounded off the porch. Jarren walked down gingerly off the porch and go play fetch with the dogs.

Glen watched him carefully as he stood up and sat upon the railing, watched his son play with the dogs in the yard. "Yea I'm here Chris I was watching Jarren get off the porch. Yea everything's fine..." Chris heard the hesitation in Glen's voice. "Everything's not fine Glen. I can hear it in your voice. What's up?" Glen sighed a bit as he ran a hand through his hair. "I gave Mark the restraining order today, he wasn't very happy..." Chris heard Glen once again kind of trail off. "Glen it was the best thing to do for you and for Jarren. Where did you serve him the papers?" "He showed up in front of the school, when I was picking up Jarren from school. Jarren was in the truck when he showed up. He was two cars down the side walk from mine, thank god." Chris stood up from where he was sitting in his locker room and began to pace a bit. "He showed up at the school? Was he stalking you?" Chris asked with a bit of concern and anger mixed into his voice. "I don't know Chris, I really don't know. He told me he wasn't, but I think he was following me. He threatened me and Jarren though before he took off. It sent chills through my body and down my spine." Chris stopped in his steps. "He threatened you and Jarren?"

JC stopped in his foot steps as he heard Chris' words, as he was walking by. He adjusted his title belt upon his shoulder as he walked into Chris' locker room. "Who threatened who?" He asked as he pushed open the door. Chris put his hand up to stop him for a moment, so he could hear Glen. JC stopped and awaited an answer. "Yes he did. His exact words were 'I would watch your back and especially your son, you don't want to find him gone one day do you?' That stopped me in my foot steps that's when the chills ran down my back." Chris clenched his left hand in a fist as he heard Glen's words.

"Don't you worry Glen, he would have to go through an army to get at you and Jarren." JC furrowed his brow at Chris' words. "Who threatened Glen and Jarren? I'll rip whoever limb from limb, nobody doesn't threaten my boys." Glen heard a voice in the background. "Don't tell me, JC heard you right?" Chris sighed a bit and looked to JC as he spoke to Glen. "Yea he over heard me talking on the phone, while walking by my locker room." Glen chuckled a bit. "I can recognize that voice anywhere. Tell him to keep his shorts on. Nobody will not ever hurt Jarren again. I rather die before he gets hurt." Chris nodded as he spoke to JC. "He heard you JC, calm down.. Glen says to keep your shorts on. He rather die before Jarren gets hurt again." JC smiled with a chuckle. "That sounds like the Glen I know." Chris nodded as Glen looked up and stood to his feet quickly. He had lost sight of Jarren.

Glen leaned over the banister, looked around the side of the house. He heard the dogs barking as he spoke to Chris. "I gotta go.. Something's wrong.." Chris looked concern. "Glen what's wrong?" The phone went dead in his ear as Chris looked to his cell phone and turned it off. JC looked to Chris. "What's up?" "One minute I'm talking to Glen, next minute the phone's dead. He said, he had to go something was wrong." JC looked to Chris concerned. "You don't think..." Chris shook his head. "I don't think he would... Or would he?"

JC and Chris looked at one another a moment and then nodded in unison. Chris got on his phone as JC left his locker room. Chris was making arrangements for JC and CB to fly to Tennessee, while he packed up his gear and such in the locker room. Few minutes later, CB was walking out of his locker room heading for the parking lot as JC joined him. Chris finished the phone call and hung up his phone. "We've got a flight in a half hour." JC nodded. "I got a hold of Vince. He gave us a couple of weeks off. We've gotta call him, when we know anything." Chris nodded as they left the arena and headed for the hotel for the rest of their gear, then head for the airport.

**Chapter 4**

JC and CB drove up the driveway and parked behind Glen's truck. Porch lights and a few lights inside the house were on. Chris and John both sighed with relief a bit over that. Chris put the SUV in park and turned off the engine. Climbing out and heading up to the front door. The front door opened as Glen stood in the doorway. "What are you two doing here?" He asked as he opened the screen door to let them in. Chris looked to him as he walked inside. "We got time off and here we are. Everything alright?" He asked. JC followed in as he stood off to the side. Glen nodded as he closed the screen door, then the inside door. "Yea everything's fine. Sorry about before, Jarren ended up out back and ended up in some trouble. The dogs had him on the ground before a rabid coon got to him." CB and JC both felt a wave of relief come over themselves. "Everybody's fine even the dogs. But the coon had to be shot." Glen explained as he walked into the house. "Come on in and make yourselves comfortable. I'll go get Jarren. He's playing video games in his room." Glen walked off down the back hallway to Jarren's room.

CB and JC walked into the living room and made themselves comfortable. JC sat on the floor while Chris sat on the far end of the couch. The dogs came trotting into the room, greeted John and Chris. Glen came walking back into the room as he shooed the dogs away. "Sorry about them, way over friendly half the time with you guys." John shrugged as he leaned his back against the couch behind him. "Where's the lil man?" John asked. Before Glen could even respond. "I'm right here Uncle John." Jarren spoke as he came walking out from the hallway. He had a huge smile upon his face as he walked over. John stood to his feet and walked over to him. Jarren leaned his arms out and hugged John's waist. John wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "Good to see you Jarren." "I've missed you Uncle John." Chris stood up as Jarren looked around John, quickly let him go, went to Chris. Chris walked over a bit and knelt down as Jarren dropped his crutches to the floor, wrapped his arms around Chris' neck. "Uncle Chris! You kept your promise. I'm so happy to see you." Chris couldn't help but smile to Jarren as he wrapped his arms around him and just held him. "Nice to see you too Jarren."

John walked over, sat down on the love seat nearby, he knew not to get jealous over Chris getting the most attention out of Jarren. Chris had been there since day one and was Jarren's Godfather. Chris climbed to his feet as he lifted Jarren into his arms, carrying him over to the couch and sitting with Jarren in his lap. Glen leaned over, picked up Jarren's crutches off the floor, placed them nearby for him. "See Jarren I told you they came to see you." Jarren unwrapped his arms from around Chris' neck and looked to his Dad. "Sorry Dad I didn't believe you." Glen nodded as Jarren climbed off Chris' lap and sat upon the couch, of course right next to Chris. Chris propped his arm up on the back of the cushions, right behind Jarren's head. "So Vince gave you guys time off? What did you do, sell your soul to him for awhile?" Glen joked. John chuckled and shook his head. "No just laid on the champ charm. Then sold him my soul." Chris chuckled as he shook his head. "Oh John better give him a call like you said YOU would." John sighed and stood to his feet as Glen offered him the phone. "I'll be right back." As he excused himself into the other room.

Jarren leaned into Chris' side as Chris and Glen got caught up in conversation. Chris wrapped an arm around him as Glen looked to him. "Jarren don't be a pain now." Chris looked to Jarren, then to Glen. "Glen it's fine. You know how he is with his uncle Chris." Jarren smiled to Chris as he looked to his Dad. Glen nodded, signaling it was alright, just as long as Chris didn't have any objections to it. A few minutes later, John came back into the room. "How's the ole rooster?" Glen snickered. John rolled his eyes. "He's fine, you know him Glen." John said as he put the phone down on a nearby end table, walked back over to the love seat and sat down. After a bit, conversation broke out amongst the group.

Jarren yawned as he used Chris as a pillow as he had fallen asleep. Glen stood up, walked over to him, picked him up gently into his arms. "I'll be right back. Just let me put him to bed." Glen stepped over Chris' feet as he walked off. A few minutes later, Glen returned and sat down in the recliner. He ran a hand through his hair as he leaned his head back. Chris and John both looked to him. "Is everything alright Glen?" John asked. Glen looked to Chris and then to John. "Yea just tired that's all. Been a long day." Chris and John both nodded their heads. "Oh Adam said he might come by, but he wasn't sure." Chris commented as Glen nodded a bit. "I know how hard it is to pull away from the business right now. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Jarren has a soccer game tomorrow and he's gotta be there early." Chris and John both nodded as Glen got up and said good night as he walked off down the hallway to the bed room to head to bed. Chris and John stayed up a bit longer and then headed for the guest rooms upstairs for some much needed sleep.

**Chapter 5**

Tossing and turning in the bed, blanket and sheets tossed off Glen woke up with a startle as he breathed hard, with a few drips of sweat dripping down his face. He placed his right hand upon his heaving chest as he closed his eyes for a moment. He swallowed hard once he got his breath back, leaned back against the head board. Slowly opening his eyes once again, swung his legs over the side and climbed to his feet in just a pair of red Nike shorts. He walked around the bed to the half bathroom that was off the bedroom. He leaned his hands upon the edge of the sink and turned on the water, splashing his face with some water and toweling dry. Nightmares still haunted him, he hated it, but he dealt with them. Some times he would wake up screaming some nights it was like this. Jarren had to wake him up a few times. Everybody told him to get some help, but he refused to. He would tell them he was fine and go on about his business. But deep down he knew he wasn't alright. He needed help but didn't want to admit to nobody. Slowly walking back to his bed, he lifted his legs up and laid them out upon the black silk sheets and just laid there, staring out the window, between the blinds to the slowly descending night mixing in with the daylight that was slowly starting to take over. He closed his eyes to see if more rest would come.

Jarren opened his Dad's door gently as he saw his Dad sleeping on his back in the middle of the bed. He slowly moved across the floor to the edge of the bed. He placed his crutches upon the floor as he gently climbed up onto the bed, placed his hands upon his Dad's chest and shook him gently. "Dad.. Get up Dad.." Glen's eyes opened quickly as he heard Jarren. "Huh.. What.. Jarren what's wrong?" Glen lifted himself up to his elbows as Jarren sat back a bit. "You gotta get up or I will be late for soccer." Glen sighed and nodded. "Alright.. I'm up, go get ready. I will meet you at the truck in a few minutes, just keep quiet, your uncles are upstairs sleeping." Jarren nodded as he climbed off the bed, grabbing his crutches and leaving the room to go do what he was told. Glen uncovered himself, scooting to the edge changed and got himself into a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a black t-shirt.

He stood to his feet before putting the shirt on and looked across to the mirror. He stopped and stared at himself, the scars crossed his chest and back a bit. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard as a few things ran through his mind about that night. He shook his head quickly as he got back to reality. He put his shirt on and grabbed his sneakers. Rummaging through his sock drawer for a pair of socks, he stopped. At the bottom right hand corner sat his wedding band. He slowly reached his hand down and picked it up. He put it in his drawer after coming home from the hospital, it wouldn't fit his finger cause of his broken hand being in a cast. He stood there for a moment and stared at it. A small smile came across his face as he remembered the day he go married to Mands. He closed his eyes as the images ran through his mind like a slow movie. He jumped as he heard Jarren outside with the dogs. He put the ring back where it was and shut the drawer. He grabbed the rest of his stuff, placing them in his pockets, walked out as he put a sock on at a time and a sneaker as he walked. He grabbed his keys off the counter and joined Jarren outside. They loaded up the truck and headed for the soccer field, so Jarren wouldn't be late.

Glen leaned against the back end of the truck, after packing up the gear from the field. He put the tail gate up making sure it was secure as Jarren was over talking to a few of his team mates. Chris and John never made it to the game and Glen could see Jarren was a bit upset about it. Glen kept telling him there would be other games while they are visiting, Jarren agreed after awhile. Glen walked around the truck, as he saw dust and heard rocks being kicked up from somewhere nearby. A revving engine caught his attention as he slowly turned around, a pickup truck came into his view very quickly, heading towards the small group of kids, which Jarren was talking too. Glen felt his heart stop as screams of nearby spectators and such were heard. Glen sprinted towards the group as he knew he had to be very quick. Everybody in the parking lot was scattering and heading for the group of kids. None of them could move quick, they were all on crutches, it was a handicap league for kids with disabilities to play soccer in.

Glen picked up his pace as it felt like an eternity before he reached Jarren. Gathering him up into his arms as the truck was mere inches from them. Next thing Glen knew he was holding Jarren, as the truck hit his back. Up and over the hood he went, sliding upon his side. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his body around Jarren to protect him. Smashing glass was heard, pain was felt through his whole body, but it never made him lose grip upon his son. A huge thud could be heard as he hit parts of the truck, rolling over, landing hard upon his right side, amongst the dust and dirt of the descending truck disappearing. Glen slowly opened his eyes as a frightened crowd gathered around. Jarren slowly opened his eyes as he looked to his Dad's bloody face. "Dad!" He sat up quickly as he saw his dad was hurt. Jarren placed his hands upon his Dad's right shoulder gently. "Dad! You alright? Dad! Talk to me.." His voice started to sound like he was panicking. Others just stood around in a circle as everybody was yelling to call 911 or whispering to one another, saying that he looked dead and he wasn't moving. Jarren looked around as he removed his soccer shirt, placed it gently upon the cut he saw upon his Dad's face. He held it there gently as he sat near his father, not leaving his side.

Glen heard everything as everything finally made sense to him as his thoughts and everything caught up to him. He coughed heavily as he moaned in pain. "Just relax Dad, helps coming." Jarren said as he kept his hand upon his dad's shoulder, to let him know that he was there. Glen heard his son's voice as he looked through beads of dripping blood, his vision was blurred by it, but he could hear him. "Jarren.." Was all he could say. "I'm here Dad.. I'm here." Glen slowly moved his left bruised hand as Jarren took his hand off his shoulder, placed his hand within his Dad's large one. Everybody backed away as the ambulance and police showed up to the scene. Jarren put up a fight when the medics came to take care of his father. He didn't want to leave his side. The police took him from the medic that picked him up off the ground. The police officer calmed him down enough to speak with him. Jarren looked to the police man with tears in his eyes. "I want to be with my Dad.. I'm not leaving him." The officer sighed and nodded as a medic came over and took the boy from the officer. Carrying him over to the ambulance Glen was loaded into and taken with them to the hospital to be checked out himself.

**Chapter 6**

Chris and John were at the airport picking a couple of the guys up, that had flown in this morning to visit Glen and Jarren. Chris jumped a bit as his vibrating cell phone went off. Retrieving it from his pants pocket he answered it. "Alright.. Calm down Jarren.. Alright we'll be there as soon as we can...You stay right where you are.. Uncle John and I will be there.." Chris said as he hung up the phone. John looked to him as they were walking along to the SUV. "What's wrong Chris?" Chris sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Guys let's get the gear packed up quick. We've got somewhere to be as soon as we can." They made it over to the SUV, packed up the gear in the back. Chris stood to the side as he had picked up his cell phone again, started making a phone call. John walked over and placed a hand upon Chris's shoulder as he hung up his cell phone. "Chris what's going on? That phone call didn't sound right to me earlier." Chris turned his head and looked to John. "He's at it again John.." John looked to Chris like he was crazy, then it dawned on him. "Your kidding right?" Chris shook his head. "No I just tried his cell phone, he didn't answer. Jarren called me from the hospital. There was an accident down at the soccer field. They're both at the hospital. Jarren told me everything, but I couldn't understand anything, he's so scared I could barely understand him." John sighed as he shook his head. "He was trying to live out the threat.." Chris nodded. "He tried but he didn't succeed. I don't think he knows that.. Yet.." John nodded. "Well if and when he does, we won't let it happen." Chris nodded. "We better get going up there and get an update. They need us more than ever now." Chris said as he walked back towards the SUV. John nodded as he followed. John decided he would drive, revving of the engine and squealing of tires out of the parking lot sent them on their way to the hospital.

John didn't even get the SUV in park as Chris and the guys jumped out. They all jogged from the parking lot to the Emergency room of the hospital, well the waiting area anyways. They all stopped as John and CB walked up to the counter to get some information. "Come on, you've got to have information, we are his family." Chris barked out. The nurse sighed as she stood up from her chair. "I'm sorry sir. His family has already come and gone." John placed a hand upon his shoulder and another one upon the counter. "His family has already come and gone? Wait a minute we just got here, how could we?" The nurse sighed again getting frustrated. "Like I said sir, family has come and gone for already." Chris was going to say another word until the nurse said something that caught his attention. "Can you describe the 'family' your trying to describe?" He asked.

The nurse stood and thought for a moment, then said. "He was very tall, handsome, muscular, long red hair, green eyes, if looks could kill you've been dead if you made him mad..." John and Chris both looked at one another as the nurse describe one person who fit those words. They both looked to the nurse again. "Did this man take a seven year old boy with him?" The nurse nodded. "Yes he did. He went kicking and screaming actually. He didn't want to go with him." John practically turned white as a ghost, Chris turned red, he was madder than hell. "You better call the police lady and describe that man. He just kidnaped 's son. That man you described is his older brother, but there's a restraining order upon him by court order." The nurse gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth and did as Chris said. "What room is in?" The nurse dialed the phone as Chris asked where Glen was. "He.. He's up on the fifth floor, he's in surgery." Chris and John both groaned in utter frustration. "Alright we'll be up in the waiting room. Send the police up there once they arrive please." John said as Chris walked away with the rest of the guys. The nurse nodded as she started in on the call. John walked off to catch up with the others to go sit, wait and hear about Glen. And deal with everything else in between.

Glen slowly opened his eyes as he grimaced to the dim light being in his face. He shook it off as he opened his eyes and slowly looked around. The room was semi dark as a lady in light blue scrubs walked in. "Ahh I see you're awake . How are you feeling?" She asked. Glen swallowed hard as he slowly got his voice, it sounded groggy still and dry. "Soar.. Where's..My...son?" He asked. The nurse wrote a few things down on his chart, looked to him. "I haven't seen him yet, maybe he's out in the waiting room. I haven't been out there yet. I will get you something for the pain. Just relax and rest, that's all you need. I will come back to check on you later." She patted the bed rail gently, placing his chart upon a nearby table and left the room. Glen sighed a bit as he took in oxygen, that was being brought in through a nasal line. He thought to himself, 'Relax.. Not until I know about my son.' He let his eyes wander, he knew things couldn't get any worse than this. Or maybe they could, he wasn't sure.

He moved a tiny bit to get a little more comfortable upon the bed. They sure don't make hospital beds for very tall people. He settled down as he felt he couldn't use his right arm at all. He let his eyes wander, saw that his right arm was sitting up on pillows, wrapped up in an ace bandage with white bandages underneath. Only thing he could see was his fingers, all of them thank god, with a few scratches and bruises upon them. His left was alright, just banged up with bruises, scratches, except for his forearm being wrapped in white bandages. He knew he couldn't take a deep breath, pressure was felt by bandages around his chest. 'Maybe busted ribs' he thought. He was dragged out of his thoughts as the door to his room opened.

Chris, John, and Adam walked into the room. "Hey..guys..." Was all he could say. They walked up to his bed side, without tripping over any wires near it. "Hey big man." Adam greeted. John walked around to the other side as Chris was sort of standoffish. John placed his hands upon the bedside rail and looked to him. "How you feeling?" Glen sighed as he looked to John. "Like I was hit by a Mac truck..." "Actually it was a black Dodge pickup." Adam chimed in. Chris and John both looked to him with a dirty look. Adam shoved his hands into his pockets and clammed up. Glen sighed once again. "Thanks for the information Adam. Much appreciated..." Glen looked to Chris standing off to the side a bit as he looked to John. "What's with.. Him?" John looked to Chris and then back to Glen. "I don't know Glen, you know Chris... Not liking hospitals too well. Like most of us." John kept a brave front up, they knew they would have to tell Glen what happen to Jarren. But how? He would be upset no matter what, or even on how to tell him.

Glen nodded a bit as he yawned a bit. "Oh Vince and Shane are here. They flew in earlier with some of the guys to see you and Jarren. They were here, but they all headed back to the hotel. So you could rest, they'll be by to see you maybe tomorrow or the next day." Adam explained. Glen looked to him and chuckled a bit. "I thought.. I would have to be dead.. To drag Vince away from his work.." John chuckled. "I thought the same thing about him Glen. Shane and Vince are here on business, plus we have a few house shows going on around the area, so you will be getting a lot of visitors over the next few days." John took a few steps back as Glen looked to Chris. "Why are you standing way over there? You can come closer CB.. I don't bite you know that." Glen explained. Chris shrugged as John looked to him. "We're going to get going Glen, let you rest. We'll be back tomorrow morning. You rest, if you need anything give us a call alright?" Glen looked back to John and nodded. "Stay at the house... Jarren needs the company." John nodded as him and Adam left the room. Glen looked to Chris, with his hands in his jacket pockets. Glen knew there was something wrong but didn't know what. "What's wrong Chris?" Chris sighed and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. Just tired that's all, it's been a long day. I think I'll follow John and Adam out. I will be by tomorrow morning." Glen nodded as Chris turned and quickly left the room. Glen thought this is all too weird, but he also thought it was the medicines that were pumped into his body making him think odd. He just shrugged it off and decided to just get some sleep.

John and Adam were standing near the elevators as Chris walked up. "Did you tell him?" John asked. Chris shook his head. "No I didn't. I just can't tell him John. Not yet.. He's in no condition to hear the bad news." John sighed as he shook his head. "He's gonna be asking about Jarren. What are we going to tell him?" The elevator dinged as it opened. All three of them stepped on and headed down stairs to head for the parking lot. Chris looked to the floor as he heard John's question. "I don't know JC..." They all knew Glen would have to know, but how could you tell him, his own brother kidnapped his only son. Walking to the parking garage Chris stopped in his foot steps as he looked down the street. John and Adam stopped as they saw him do so. "Chris.. Chris what's wrong?" Adam asked. "Do you remember.. That night... Where.. Everything happened?" John thought for a moment. Adam shrugged. "Sorry I don't. I wasn't around at the time." John looked to Chris as he nodded. "All too clear everyday. Why?" Chris looked to John. "I have a hunch about all of this.. It's too eerie to tell right now. Let's get back to the house." Chris started walking off as John and Adam followed him.

They all climbed into the SUV and drove back to the ranch.

**Chapter 7**

Mark growled in frustrations that Jarren wouldn't listen to him. He grabbed the boys' upper right arm harshly, jerking him towards him, wrapping an arm around the boy, lifting him off his feet. "Quiet down boy! Or I will give you something to cry about." Mark whispered in his ear. Jarren wouldn't listen as he kept struggling against this strange man's grasp. Tears were running down his cheeks as he sniffled. His voice was hoarse from all the yelling he had done. Jarren wouldn't give up without a fight. Mark growled once again as he lifted the boy off his feet and carried him down into the basement.

Turning on a light in a small storage room, Mark placed Jarren upon a chair, tied the boy to the chair and gagged him. Jarren fought him every step of the way, he even got a kick right into Mark's chin, knocking the big man backwards, while Mark tried to tie his ankles together. Upon finishing Mark stood to his full height and just chuckled to the struggling boy. "That should hold you for awhile, until I figure out what to do with you. Now that Daddy's gone. Your mine.." With that said Mark turned and walked out of the room, turning the light off to let Jarren sit alone in the dark dank room. Jarren tried to scream, but couldn't cause of the gag, until he heard the man's words. He stopped as it just hit him. He never saw his Dad, after the medics took him into one room and carried him into another. He lowered his head, chin almost to his chest as a few more fresh tears slid down his cheek, hitting his bare stomach. He took what the strange man told him to heart, he really thought he had lost his Dad and now was with someone, he didn't know and was now being treated like a hostage. Jarren closed his eyes, tried to make himself relax, but he couldn't. He knew his uncles were still around and would find him, he hoped and wished they would soon.

It had been a long few days for everyone, especially for CB, JC and most of all Glen. CB didn't go to see Glen at all over the last four days, since the night he was admitted into the hospital. Chris knew the next time he saw Glen, he would have to confess that Jarren was taken by Mark that same night. CB and JC both felt responsible for this, not being there quick enough to protect Jarren from being taken away. They just never thought Mark would jump that quick to do so. Chris sat out on the porch, upon the railing, on the phone with the police, trying to get some leads. He had a yellow legal pad in one hand, pen in the other. Mean while, the guys had taken the time to go out and do a little looking around in case. But everyone turned up empty when they returned. Vince had everything with the police under control. He made sure the police did their best to find the boy. He didn't need to see one of his talents end up falling under, after losing someone else. John stepped out onto the porch in just a pair of black jean shorts, hanging practically off his waist. "Anything?" He asked as Chris hung up the phone. Chris sighed in utter frustration. "Nothing new. Same old crap they keep telling me. It's hopeless John, we've got to tell Glen what happen. He's gonna find out sooner or later." John sighed as he walked over to Chris, sat on the other end of the railing. "Well I'm going out searching again, I'm not giving up Chris. Jarren means too much to any of us, especially Glen." Chris looked to John. "I didn't say I was giving up. I'm just sick and tired of getting the run around by the damn police and detectives. They're no help, even if Vince threatens them." John nodded. "I know you wouldn't give up Chris. Your too damn stubborn for that." John chuckled a bit after saying that. Chris smiled a toothless grin to him. "John you're a great motivator you know that sometimes?" JC just shrugged. "I try.." Chris nodded as he got to his feet, walked back inside. Dropping the legal pad upon the end table near the couch. "When's Glen suppose to come home?" "I don't know, Vince said Glen would be coming home the day after tomorrow, if the doctor's say it's alright." John bellowed from the porch. Chris nodded as he rubbed the back of his soar neck. He was feeling the frustrations alright, in more ways than one.

Upon lowering his hand, something caught his eye upon one of Glen's nearby book shelves. He walked over in his bare feet and stood before it as he looked over the book shelf slowly. John walked in, catching Chris out of the corner of his eye. "What are you looking for?" He asked. Chris jumped a bit as he sighed and looked to John. "Do you remember if Glen kept everything about what happen that night, like newspaper clippings and such?" John nodded as he walked over. "Yea he did for awhile, once everything stopped, he stopped saving everything. Because he didn't want Jarren to have find the stuff and ask questions. Why do you ask?" He started running his fingers over the binders of photo albums upon the shelving. "It just dawned on me, that it might give us a clue on where Mark took Jarren and maybe why. I never got the whole story about how everything came about and why everything happened." John looked to CB as he lowered his hand and looked to him. "You weren't told of what happen? And why?" Chris sighed. "I know the history John, I was there remember?" John nodded a bit embarrassed. "Yea I know.. I mean you were never told what happen that night and why?" Chris shook his head. "I came in on a plane to get here, when I received a phone call that Glen and the family were in trouble. I came in on the next flight and ended up at the hospital. The rest is pretty much history from there and Glen never told me. I thought it wasn't any of my business or Glen would tell me when he felt comfortable enough to do so on his own." John nodded. "Well I think Glen should tell you anyways, it's not my place to say anything." Chris nodded as he looked to the clock. "We better head up there to visit him for awhile. We've got to tell him about Jarren. He needs to know." John nodded as they both walked off to get dressed and head to the hospital to visit Glen.

**Chapter 8**

Chris and John walked off the elevators as they heard yelling, almost like a fight going on. They both stopped in their foot steps as a few orderlies came running by them, almost practically pushing John and Chris out of their way. Chris looked to John. "Do you think..." John's blue eyes looked to him. "I hope not..." They both knew what was going on, if it was one particular person giving all the trouble. They both walked the same way everybody was going with caution. They walked down the hallway where Glen's room was, when sure enough all the yelling was coming from his room. Chris and John stood outside the open door.

They saw Glen sitting on the side of the bed, threatening to leave earlier than expected against medical advice by the way it looked. Everybody was trying to calm him down and get him back to bed, but Glen refused. "Glen you gotta stay just for tonight, the doctor hasn't released you yet." One nurse tried to tell him. "I'm not stay another night! Get the paper work I'll sign myself out if I have too." Glen yelled as he was trying to put his sneakers on with one hand. "I can't do that sir. Only the doctor can do that. He isn't on duty right now, so please just get back in bed." One of the orderlies asked. Glen turned his head and looked to the two orderlies. "Go to hell! I'm not staying another minute. My son's missing and you want me to remain calm and stay here! Go to hell! I'm getting out of here and going to get my son back!" Glen growled as he slowly stood to his feet, he was a bit wobbly, since he hadn't been on his feet since the accident.

After hearing his words, Chris and John both knew someone had spilled the news to Glen. They didn't want that to happen, they were going to tell him, but someone had beat them to the punch. Neither one of them wanted to let Glen know either one was there, in case Glen turned on them. Both orderlies saw him get to his feet, walk over and sat Glen back down upon the bed once again. Glen was fighting back with every inch of strength he had left. The nurse ran out of the room and right into John, literally. "Oh excuse me sir.. I didn't know someone was here." She said turning a bit red as John stood her back on her feet. "No problem ma'am." John said as he walked into the room to get the orderlies off Glen and get them to back off. The nurse looked to Chris. "Your friends of his right?" Chris nodded as she motioned for him to follow him. "Come with me, I need to speak to you in private for a moment please." Chris followed to speak with the nurse for a moment.

Mean while, John finally got the orderlies off Glen, for his efforts, he almost got Glen's fist in the jaw. "Whoa! Big man calm down! It's me, John.." Glen stopped himself and sighed as he saw it was John and not a nurse or something. His chest was heaving as he was all worked up from everything. "Sorry.. John." John nodded as he told the orderlies to hit the bricks, he'll handle him. They both left closing the room door behind him.

Glen finally got his breath back as he sat up on the side of the bed. John stood there and watched him for a moment before even speaking to him. "When were you going to tell me?" Glen asked. John looked away for a moment and then to Glen. "Chris and I were just on our way up here to tell you about Jarren, Glen. I swear, we would never leave you in the dark about your.." "Well you did! Now he's missing cause you two weren't watching him!" Glen interrupted. John furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now hold on Glen! We didn't know about any of this until Jarren called Chris. Soon as we got the call we came here. It's the hospital's fault for letting Mark take him. We got here a bit too late, I'll admit it. We screwed up, but the way your saying, it sounds like we did it purposely to hurt you and Jarren. Never in a million years would we do that. We love Jarren like nothing you wouldn't believe. The whole federation does, you know that." Glen sighed as he ran his left hand gently over his face, avoiding hitting the stitches near his right eye, keeping the gash closed up to heal. "I'm.. Sorry John. Nobody told me that part. Only thing I was told was Jarren's missing and Mark took him. Nobody knows where he is. It sickens me to death what Mark can be doing to him right now..." Glen had his eyes closed as he felt frustration running through his veins. He felt helpless and couldn't do anything at this moment to protect his son. John sighed as he looked to Glen. "It's alright Glen. Chris and I both understand this isn't easy for you. But everybody's behind you in this. Vince has the police hunting day and night at any costs. The guys have been looking in their spare time for him, Chris and I also have been looking and making phones calls. Everything has been covered, except nothing has been found yet. Seems like Mark has covered up his trail pretty good."

Glen slowly opened his eyes and looked to John. "I appreciate everything you two have been doing. I owe you all big time..." John stepped forward as he shook his head. "No you don't Glen. You would do the same for us, well if I had kids that is." Glen smiled just a bit as he sighed, sat up to his full height, "Mentioning Chris. Where is he?" John looked around and shrugged. "I don't know. He was with me a moment ago. He'll show up." Glen nodded as the room door opened and in stepped Chris. "Well mentioning the wolverine himself. I thought I wouldn't be seeing you." Glen commented as Chris walked over. "Sorry about that, the nurse wanted to speak to me." John looked to him. "About what?" "About the big lug here, plus about the whole situation. I just gave her a quick briefing on it. She's sending the doctor in now, he just got here on his day off. He's going to sign you out against medical advice Glen. But John and I have to keep an eye on you. I promised him we would, if he did sign you out. But you have to take it easy and not be so up and about so much. Your still healing." Glen looked to Chris. "Thank god someone's listening to someone around here. I appreciate everything your doing Chris. John explained everything to me." Chris shook his head. "You owe us nothing. Just getting Jarren back, is the perfect pay back for me." John nodded. "I will agree to that." A few minutes later, Glen was released from the hospital against medical advice and sent back home under Chris and John's care. Now it was time to get down to business and find Jarren. But how could you follow a trail that is so hard to follow, when clues are not left behind?

**Chapter 9**

Jarren slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't tell if it was day or night. All he knew was that he was stuck in a dark room by himself for most of the time, except when the strange man brought him something to eat and took him for a bathroom break. All he knew was that, he was in a basement, that was quite it. He had finally broken through his bindings and untied his ankles, sighed as he removed the gag, left it hanging around his neck. He would have to act like he was tied up when the big, tall stranger showed up into the room again. The room was dark and he couldn't see nothing in front of him. He climbed off the chair and sat upon the cold, hard cement floor. He couldn't really walk by himself since the accident, that's why he had crutches to help him along everywhere he went, if his father couldn't be there to help him out. He decided to feel around and see if he could find another way out instead.

Mark stood upstairs knowing the little brat was down in the basement tied up. He was thinking of what to do next, as he stared out the big picture window of the hide-a-way that he had way out in the middle of the woods. Nobody knew he had this place still. He was hoping nobody would remember, so far they haven't. It had been a week since he took the boy from Glen. He had warned him about not having the boy around one day and he stuck to his threat, when Glen was vulnerable to follow through with it. He finally had his next step in his plan as he picked up his keys, leaving the house and the kid alone.

Mean while..

Glen sat down easily upon the couch, keeping his arm close to his body within the sling. He was a bit soar and stiff, but it would wear off after awhile, after he got himself to move a bit more each day. John carried Glen's bag into his room and went off to do a few chores. Chris stuck around as he ended up back on the phone, making phones calls. Glen sighed as he closed his eyes as he yawned a bit, the pain meds were starting to kick in. He decided to head to bed for awhile. He slowly got up and hobbled off to his room. Chris watched him as he descended into the hallway and disappeared into his bedroom. Chris shook his head as his attention went back to the phone. After awhile, Chris got frustrated and hung up the phone, seating himself upon the railing of the front porch. John came walking up with the dogs following him as he descended the porch steps. The dogs bounded up onto the porch and took there laying spots for a mid-afternoon nap. John walked over and placed a hand upon Chris' shoulder. "Everything alright?" Chris jumped and looked to John as he shook his head. "No.. Nobody doesn't know nothing. Either he paid them off or they just don't want to talk. It's frustrating." Chris grumbled. John sighed as he lowered his hand from Chris' shoulder. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy." Chris nodded. John looked inside the house through the window. "Where's the big man?" "He's in his bedroom sleeping. He's taking this on the surface better than I thought, but deep down John... This is killing him." John nodded. "I know it is. But he doesn't show it, but we all know he is."

Glen sighed as he lowered himself onto the bed, laying back upon the propped up pillows. He let his mind wander, once he closed his eyes. Slowly everything came back to him in bits and pieces from that night. The smells of burning rubber, sounds of crushing metal, screams. Quickly bolting upright, he wrapped an arm around his soar ribs as he breathed heavily, like he had jogged a marathon. "It's happening.. Again.." Glen said between breaths. He slowly swung his feet over the edge of the bed as he slowly got his heart rate back down to normal. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his soar neck with his left hand. Adjusting the sling his right arm was in and slowly got to his feet. He stopped in his foot steps as a picture upon his dresser caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Mands, holding Jarren the day he was born. He placed his left hand upon the dresser, picked the framed picture up and just stared at it for awhile, like it would take him back to that day. He couldn't help but smile, but he remember that day like it was yesterday. They had been married for a few months before Jarren came into their lives.

He sighed as he sat back upon the bed, still holding the picture. He could remember everything about her. Her smell, her laugh, how she could put up with him being on the road with his job almost all the time, or with him in general. What always took his heart away was walking in the door to her smile. She always knew how to light up his lonely days and nights, when he returned home or even on the road, when they spoke upon the phone every night. Closing his eyes for a moment, it felt like she was in the room with him. He swore he felt her next to him, snuggling up to him, to help comfort him. Especially when he came home hurt sometimes and would be home for awhile. She always knew how to make him feel better. But when he returned home that dreaded night, he felt something was wrong when he walked into the house and nobody responded when he announced he was home. He swallowed past the lump in his throat as he slowly opened his eyes once again, found himself trembling as he slowly got to his feet, placed the picture back upon his dresser. "I'm going to make sure I keep that promise I made to you." He whispered as he ran his finger along the picture before walking away, leaving the room.

**Chapter 10**

It had been a few days since Glen had been home, no leads, no nothing when it came to finding Jarren. He had himself out looking all the time. He stepped out onto the porch, after a long morning of looking. John and Chris were out working at the arena for the afternoon with the company, they had two house shows to do today. He seated himself upon the porch swing as he sighed deeply. He was getting frustrated and desperate in his search in finding his son, but he wasn't going to give up. He had made a solid promise to his dying wife in his arms that night, to protect Jarren with his very life. He made that promise even before he was born to her. He ran a hand through his hair gently as he sighed. "Where could you be Jarren?" He grumbled to himself. He closed his eyes as his mind went back to that night once again.

It was a night he would never forget. He had walked into the house, like he always did and announced he was home. Usually Mands and Jarren would come running up and greet him, but not this time. That's what got him alerted that something was wrong. The vehicles were in the driveway, so they had to be home. He had the neighbor look in on his wife and son, once in awhile when he was away in case anything was needed. Especially when it came to Mark. He had been sneaking around lately, now that he wasn't working. He was on injury leave and when he returned, Vince said he could have him in the ring under his rules. Glen couldn't wait for that to happen. He walked into the living room, the TV was on. He walked over and turned it off, a fire was lit in the fire place. He rubbed his chin as he looked around, maybe she was in the bedroom waiting for him? He decided to go check the bedrooms, he looked in Jarren's, nothing. He looked in theirs, nothing there either. This was getting a bit too spooky for him.

He walked back into the living room as his cell phone rang. He picked it up to nothing at first. When a shaky, whimpering voice of Jarren could be heard. "Da..Daddy.." Glen became alert of this. "Jarren?.. Jarren what's wrong son? Where are you?" There was nothing after that, the phone went dead. Glen turned it off as he looked to the caller ID upon his cell phone. It was a number he knew but from where? A shiver ran down his spine, as his son's voice ran though his mind. It chilled him to the bone. His cell phone rang once again as he picked it up quicker than before. He answered it as nothing was heard again, until a whimpering noise was heard. "D..D..Daddy?" Glen felt his heart sank as he heard Jarren's shaking voice once again. He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. "Jarren? Where are you?" Jarren took a rigid breath. "I..I don't know.. It's dark, cold and I can't hear anything. Where are you?

I want you..h.. .." Glen felt himself falling apart as he clenched his free fist. "Calm down Jarren, I'm coming to get you. Where are you? Can you describe any noises, anything to me to lead me to you?" Glen grabbed his keys, locked up the house as he jogged to his truck, climbed in, starting it up as he kept Jarren on the phone as long as he could. Jarren started to sound like he was fading, the phone kept losing signal as Glen tried to get information. Then the phone went dead again. Glen growled as he drove through the pouring rain. He couldn't really understand what Jarren was trying to say. He was describing what he saw along the drive he was taken on.

He described the vehicle the best he could and everything. Glen knew who it was right off the bat, by the voice he described to him slowly. He gritted his teeth as he slammed a fist into his steering wheel as he waited at a stop light. He grabbed his cell phone and called the police, letting them know his wife and son were kidnapped by his own brother. He hung up with the police as he drove to Mark's house. Pulling into the drive, his truck was still missing from his driveway. There was no lights on, but he decided to wait until the police got there. His cell phone rang once again as he swallowed hard and picked it up to answer. He didn't have to say anything as Jarren's voice was heard once again. His heart sank as he heard his son sobbing on the other end. "Daddy... Come and get me.. Please.." The boy sobbed out to his father. Glen closed his eyes as he felt tears stinging his eyes. He swallowed hard as he finally got his voice back. "I don't know where you are Jarren.. Other wise I would come and get you.." Jarren still sobbed into the phone as he heard another voice in the background. "Give me the phone you little brat!" Jarren's voice descended off as Glen recognized it anywhere. It was his older bullying brother Mark. "Mark! Mark! Talk to me god damn it! Where are you?! What have you've done to my son and wife you sick bastard?!" He yelled into the phone.

Mark pushed the boy away and placed the phone to his ear. "Well ain't it my big, bad brother.. I don't have your wife, but I do have your precious son. So young and innocent. How about I break every bone in his body. Just to hear him scream..." Glen clutched his steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. "You touch him, I swear Mark. I will beat you to a bloody pulp and then burn your sorry ass." That wasn't Glen talking, it was the inner Kane. He sometimes had that come out, when it came to his older brother. They never saw eye to eye after what he did to Mands that day in her apartment. A sick laugh could be heard as the phone went dead. Glen threw the cell phone as it shattered into pieces.

His mind running a million miles an hour, then something clicked to him. He said Mands wasn't with him. Then where would she be?

**Chapter 11**

Glen shook his head as he felt beads of sweat running down his face. He let his hazel eyes wander around as he finally realized where he was. He leaned back upon the swing as his heart raced within his chest. One of the dogs licked his hand to get his attention, Glen looked down and sighed as he patted the dog's head. He ran a hand over his face as he let his thought catch up to him once again. This time he got to his feet, grabbed his keys. He knew one place to start looking and maybe clues could lead him to his son. He was hoping it would anyways, Mark's house was the first place to start. Climbing gently into his truck as he started it up, pulled out the drive, heading for Mark's.

Pulling his truck into Mark's driveway, memories ran back to him as he shook them off. He parked in the driveway as Mark's dogs came running up to greet him. He shooed them away as Mark's truck wasn't in the garage nor the driveway. He walked up the porch steps as he knew the hiding spot for the spare key to the locked front door. He retrieved the key, unlocked the door, placing the key back where it was found. Opening the door and stepping in, everything looked the same. He stood there for a moment as he listened, nothing but silence hit him. It sent a chill down his spine as he remembered that night all too vividly, now that he stood within his brother's home, the memories rushed back.

Glen had left his truck, sick and tired of waiting for the police to show. He climbed out into the pouring rain and ran up onto the porch, broke the door in. He wasn't in the mood to be looking for a key or anything right now. Standing in the doorway he listened. He heard nothing as he yelled his wife's name a few times as he gently walked into the house. Stopping within his foot steps as he heard his name being bellowed through the basement door. He closed his eyes as he swallowed hard and grasped the door knob and turned it. It was dark, only light was the flash of lightning, once in awhile that flashed across the night sky. He got himself together as he descended the stairs. He could hear soft sobs and then a cough here or there.

"I'm here Mands. Keep talking to me." Glen said as he got to the bottom. Listening carefully, Mands voice was faint, he knew something was really wrong. He couldn't see anything as he felt his way around and followed her voice. Finally finding her, he knelt down and picked her up into his arms. Only thing he heard was her wither in pain within his arms. Glen swallowed hard as he looked to her, ran a hand through her sort of wet, sticky hair. He knew she was hurt, if he felt blood. "Mands.. Mands what did he.. Do to you?" His voice shaking as he couldn't stop himself from doing so.

Glen had to lower his head to hear her voice, it was that low almost a whisper. After she told him everything, his blood was even more boiling than before. He had taken what he was going to do to her in her apartment that night, further and had beaten her more.

"Your gonna be alright Mands. I..I promise." Glen started to panic as Mands gasped for breath. "Make...me.. A promise...You will.. Protect Jarren.." She gasped out. Glen felt himself shaking more as he swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. "I..I promise till the day I can't breath no longer. Jarren will be safe.. Please.. Hang in there hun.. Don't leave me.." Glen barely got out as tears had slid down his cheeks this time. He could hear sirens outside amongst the thunder that was rolling off in the distance. The storm had passed as Glen held his wife in his arms. With one last gasp. "I..L..Love you.." Was her final words before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep within her loving husband's arms. Glen held her close and kissed her lips as he barely got out the words back to her. The police had started descending the stairs with flash lights, with medics behind them. "Put your hands up!" They shouted. Glen wouldn't move, he just sat upon his knees sobbing, holding his now dead wife within his arms. He lifted his head up as he was now covered with her blood. He growled. "I'm the one that called.." His voice was hoarse, but he got the words out. The cops put their guns away and walked over with the medics. Glen wouldn't let go. He kept telling them over and over she was already dead.

Finally Glen let go as the police got a hold of the coroner. He slowly stood to his feet as more cops and such showed up to investigate the scene. Glen walked past everybody, he was in his own world now. His wife's blood covered his shirt and drenched his jean shorts. He climbed into his truck and just sat there with the door open. An officer came over and started questioning him. He gave all the answers he could. Then it dawned on him, he told the officer everything about the phones calls and such. Telling him his son was still with the man who killed his wife. The officer wrote everything down and got on the radio putting out an APB, on the truck and such for the capture of the suspect and Glen's son. The police officer finished and told Glen to go home. Glen sighed and nodded as he was told a few officers will be by the house to post guard upon him until the gentleman who did this was apprehended.

Glen shook his head as he got himself back to reality once again. He narrowed his eyes as he took a rummaging look around. Just looking for anything. He growled in frustration as he didn't find anything. Walking out of the house and locking the door, leaving the mess he made behind, climbing into his truck and heading back home. Pulling up to the house, Chris and John were sitting on the porch. Chris and John both looked at him. "Where did you go off too?" They questioned in unison. Glen descended the stairs gingerly and looked to them both. "I was at Mark's house looking for any kind of clue." "And?" John asked. Glen shook his head. "Nothing but damn memories that I thought were gone." Was all he said as he walked into the house. Chris and John knew what he meant, the haunting memories of that night. They still haunted him till this day. John looked to Chris. "We better find Jarren and quick, before Glen ends up doing something rationale." Chris runs a hand through his hair. "I think he already has John. He did that night remember?" John nods. "How can you not.." Chris nods as they both walk off the porch and end up talking about it amongst themselves.

**Chapter 12**

Chris and John came walking back to the dogs barking in the yard. They picked up their pace in their foot steps as they came to a sliding halt to Glen choking out Mark against the ground. "Tell.. Me.. WHERE.. My Son is?! Or never see another breath of air?!" Mark was gasping for air as he had his hands upon Glen's wrist. John and Chris both ran over and tried prying Glen off. "Come on Big man, you'll never get any answers if you kill'em now." John said as Chris had his hands upon Glen's, trying to pry his fingers out from around Mark's throat. Glen finally let go as he got to his feet. Mark rolled over onto his side and gasped and choked for air. Glen stepped away to take a breather. John and Chris stood to their feet as the dogs finally quieted down. Mark slowly sat up as he had some bruising around his throat from Glen's grasp. "What the hell are you doing here Mark?" Chris asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, John doing the same thing. They were both doing everything in their power to not jump Mark now and beat the living shit out of him.

Mark coughed a bit as he finally got his breath back. "I...I came to make a deal.. Not get killed.." He growled. Chris rolled his eyes. "What did you expect Mark.. A warm welcome, I highly doubt it. Where's Jarren?" Mark laugh sadistically. "I'm not telling until my demands are met." John took a step forward as he bent down. "No demands, so why don't you be.. So kind and tell us where Jarren is, before I murder you myself hm?" John's blue eyes were dark and narrowing towards Mark. He wasn't in the mood for games, nobody was. Mark laughed as he shook his head. "What're you going to do about it boy? Five knuckle shuffle me? Doubt it would do anything to me.." John growled as Chris placed a hand upon his shoulder. "He's not worth it John." John stood back up, backed away as the police drove up the driveway. Mark got to his feet, turning to face the driveway, seeing the police cruiser driving up. He snickered a bit as he turned to his brother standing upon the porch. "You called the cops upon family. I don't believe you Glen." Glen walked down the stairs of the porch and stood a few feet away from Mark. "I have no family. The family I have stands before you and you have one of the main pieces. Where your going, well let's put it this way. You've been caught red handed once again and everything points to you.." Mark laughed as the officer's walked up and began cuffing Mark, booking him for arrest. "You don't have evidence Glen. I'll be out on bail this afternoon. You know it." Glen shook his head as he lifted up a good size binder. "No you won't. I have evidence left and right on you Mark. Your going to be going away for a very long time. Enjoy you son of bitch." Mark growled as the officers dragged him off to the cruiser reading him his rights.

Chris and John both looked to Glen as they saw what he was holding. It was a binder that held everything about that night. From the autopsy paper work to doctor's reports on both Mands, Jarren's, even his own from that night. They both walked over as Mark was placed into the back of the cruiser. The officer came over and took everything down from Glen's statement. Glen nodded as he handed the binder over as the officer nodded. "We'll be in contact sir. Thanks for letting us know about all of this."

Glen nodded as the officer walked off, climbing into the cruiser as they left the property. Glen sighed as he winced a bit, he was still sore from his injuries and doing what he did, didn't help either. Chris and John both stood there as they looked to him. "What was that all about Glen?" John asked. Glen looked to the two of them. "When you two walked off, I went into the house and knew where everything was that pointed to Mark for everything. Remember he never went to jail for what he did that night. No evidence was found, because he had a few officer buddies of his shred it all and such." John and Chris both nodded as they listened. "I remember that. What was in that binder?" Chris asked curiously. Glen chuckled as he walked back up onto the porch. "Everything, the originals of everything except the police reports which are copies, I got before the actual ones were shredded. I kept everything, because I knew it would come in handy." Chris and John both followed him. "Why didn't you bring this to anybody's attention before until now?" They all walked into the house, letting the screen door close behind them. Glen walked over and settled upon the couch, letting his sore arm settle upon the arm of the couch. "Because I completely forgot I had it, until I came across it the other day. I just haven't been in my right mind in a long time guys. You both know this." They both nodded as John sat on the floor and Chris took a seat within the recliner. "So now what's this going to accomplish Glen? Jarren's still missing."

Glen nodded a bit. "It gives us a bit more time now to follow the footsteps of the killer. I've been thinking about it for awhile now. Do you remember the last place Mark was that night, the cops followed him and ended up.." Chris and John both looked at one another and then back to Glen. "I remember.. Doesn't Mark have a hunting cabin up in the mountains he uses as a get a way spot?" Chris questioned. Glen nodded. "That's where Mark was apprehended that night. But Jarren was found out in the woods, tied to a tree.. Mark went over board and beat him practically to death. I never found out until I came out of my coma." John looked to Chris and then Glen. "Aright why do I feel lost?" Chris looked to him. "When don't you feel lost John..." John rolled his eyes. Glen looked to him. "How much do you know John, honestly about all of this." John thought for a moment, then spoke. "I was around but not enough to know all of what your talking about. I know about Mark being caught, but didn't know where until now. I know vivid details. Remember I had to work that night." Chris nodded.

"That's right Vince made us work a house show that night, even though a member of the family was in the trouble and then finding out ended up in the hospital." Glen nodded as he leaned back against the back of the couch. He looked to John. "I'll fill you in John." Chris and John both shook their heads. "Don't Glen. He knows how much it kills you to even talk about it." Chris mentioned. Glen looked to Chris and shook his head. "He needs to know Chris, he's been helping out ever since that night. You both have and you know how much I appreciate it. I know I can tell it." John looked to Glen. "Man you don't have to tell me. Don't force yourself too on my behalf." Glen shook his head as he continued. "I found out about how Jarren was found and such, after I woke up in the hospital a few days later. Chris was there when I woke up.

You were at a signing at that time." Chris nodded as he looked to Glen. "I remember that day." Glen nodded. "So don't I.. Waking up to a whole new world, I thought I wouldn't be able to live, not without Mands by my side. But you made me realize I could Chris. Well once I heard everything and knew Jarren was going to be alright. At first I thought he was dead, until they rolled him into the room and let him be in the same room with me." Chris chuckled a bit. "You wouldn't sit still until you saw him. You gave everybody a hard time, just like you did this time around." Glen nods a bit embarrassed. "Yes I know. Who held me down that day.." Chris rubbed the back of his neck. "It took me, Paul, Dave and Adam to hold you down. If you weren't on pain killers, probably would of taken more." Glen laughs a bit as he looks to John. "What happen to me that night John. I don't remember too much, up to a point and that's it.." John looked to him as he told him everything.

**Chapter 13**

Glen sighed as he started in on telling him everything. "Last thing I remember was pulling out of Mark's driveway to head home like the police officer told me too. I was driving along when my cell phone rang. It was Mark, this time I could hear Jarren in the background, screaming bloody murder. It killed me to hear, there was nothing I could do about it. I stopped, pulled over, so I wouldn't run off the road as I stayed on the phone arguing with him. Like it would accomplish something. He hung on me and I started on the way back to the house. I was so frustrated, fuming to the brink of wanting to kill him that, I didn't realize someone was following behind me in a larger pickup truck than mine..." Glen ran a hand through his hair. "Next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital." John ran a hand over his face, as Chris spoke. "He was run off the road and into a ditch. The cops driving to Glen's house, saw his truck's headlights shining from the road. The truck was on it's roof upside down. Worse part, the ditch was full of water from the storm that had just past. The officers rushed down there and got Glen out, after letting their dispatch know about the truck upside down. They got Glen out before he drowned."

John shook his head. "How did you find this out Chris.." "When I arrived at the hospital with Dave and Paul, Vince told us that information. One of the officers who saved Glen told them what happen. I'm surprised Vince didn't tell you." John shook his head. "No he didn't." Glen nodded. "He only told a certain few that were close to me. At that time, Vince didn't know you were close to me and Mands. He only thought, Chris, Dave, Paul and Adam were.

But now he knows you are." John nods as he understands now. "How did his truck end up upside down in the ditch?" Chris spoke up as Glen got up and headed for the kitchen, to answer the ringing phone in there. "We think that truck behind Glen following him home, was a set up by Mark to make sure he didn't stay alive. That's what the police say as well. But no evidence to show for it. Well until now." John nods as Glen comes quickly walking back into the living room. "Let's go guys.. Mark finally spilled the beans where Jarren's being held." John and Chris quickly got to their feet as they left. "Where is he?" Chris asked as they all climbed into John's SUV. "Basement of the his buddy's house. The one who ran me off the road." Chris nodded as John threw the SUV into gear and drove off, with Glen giving him directions.

John parked in the street, no where else to park. Cop cruisers, medics and such had taken up the driveway and blocked everybody else off. Before John could even stop the car, Glen was jumping out, walking quickly to find his son. Chris and John jumped out and followed not too far behind. An officer stopped him. "You can't come back here sir." Glen narrowed his eyes. "Watch me pal. That's my son in there." The officer gave him a dirty look as detective walked over. "It's alright Johnson, he's with me." The officer nodded as Glen, John and Chris walked under the yellow tape keeping the on lookers out. The detective led Glen and the others through the crowds of officers and such over to the ambulance. Glen stopped in his tracks as he saw Jarren sitting in the ambulance on the stretcher getting a bandage placed upon his hand. He was a bit dirty, but nothing too worse for ware.

Jarren was watching the medic and wasn't really paying attention until a familiar voice caught his attention. "Jarren..." Glen said as he stood off a bit from the rig. Lifting his head up as a huge smile came across his face as tears ran down his face. He knew the strange man wasn't telling the truth. "Daddy! Daddy your alive!" Glen took a few steps forward as he reached in, Jarren wrapped his arms around Glen's neck and practically jumped into his arms. Glen sat on the floor of the rig as the medic departed to let the two of them get reunited.

Glen wrapped his arms around Jarren tightly, but gentle enough to not squash him. "Jarren.. My boy.." Jarren started crying within his father's arms as Chris and John came walking up. A huge relief had run through them all, seeing Jarren alive and within Glen's arms once again. Glen didn't want to let go of Jarren again, pulling back as he looked his son over. "Did he hurt you.. You alright?" He question. Jarren sat back in his father's arms and just nodded as he sniffled. Glen sighed as the detective came over and told him, the owner of the house was in custody, which was an accomplice in the whole thing. Glen nodded as Jarren laid his head upon his father's chest. "I wanna go home Dad." Glen slowly stood up with Jarren still in his arms. "Alright Jarren if that's what you want. We will go home." Chris and John followed Glen back to the SUV as they took Jarren home.

**Chapter 14**

Glen knelt down before a grave stone amongst many others within the cemetery. His hand and wrist were in a black brace, but he was mostly healed now. Jarren was better and started back to school today, so he thought he would stop by and pay a visit to a certain someone he tried to see everyday. Lifting his hand up as he placed it upon the dark, black colored marble stone. "I kept my promise Mands. I told you I would protect him until my last dying breath... Alright Mark got a hold of him. But he's safe and back home... Mark got what he deserved, for everything, even taking you away from Jarren and I..."

Glen swallows hard as he places one of Jarren's school pictures upon the base of the stone, placing a small rock to keep it from blowing away. "If you could only see him now Mands.. You would be so proud, you always said he would be like me. He is, spitten image. But he's got your personality down to that smile. We miss you.. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you. Chris and John were here for some of the summer, but had to head back to work. I'm still debating if I should go back or not on the road with the guys and bring Jarren with me. The guys think I should, but I will discuss it more with Jarren. He's old enough to have a say." Sighing to himself as he slowly climbs to his feet. "I love you Mands.." With that he turns and walks off to his truck. Climbing in as he sat for a moment, the radio was playing a tune that caught his ears. Tim McGraw's 'Please Remember Me.'

When all our tears have reached the sea

Part of you will live in me

Way down deep inside my heart

The days keep coming without fail

A new wind is gonna find your sail

That's where your journey starts

You'll find better love

Strong as it ever was

Deep as the river runs

Warm as the morning sun

Please remember me..

Glen chuckled a bit as he looked over to his wife's grave. "I will always remember you. No matter what. I will never find another one like you Mands. I might find better love, but I will always remember you. You're a part of my heart that will never die." With that he drove off back home.

Later on that day, Glen sat on the porch as the neighbor dropped Jarren off from school. Jarren came hobbling up the porch stairs and seats himself next to his Dad. "Hey Dad.. Miss me?" He smiled as he removed his back pack from his back. Glen nodded as he placed a hand upon Jarren's shoulder. "I always miss you when we are apart Jarren. How was school?" He shrugs a bit. "Alright.. Not easy being the only one who.." He stops mid-sentence. Glen sits up and looks to Jarren, who sort of looks away from his father. "What's wrong son?" Glen squeezes his shoulder a bit. Jarren winces a bit as that grabbed Glen's attention. "What happen Jarren?" Jarren sighs as he brushes his Dad's hand off his shoulder. Lowering his shirt a bit, there sat a huge dark bruise upon his shoulder. Glen narrowed his eyes as he looked to his son for an explanation. "Some bullies at school.. Thought it was funny to shove me in my locker, after taking my crutches away. They found out I was the son of a wrestler and started making fun of me.."

Glen sighs as he shakes his head. "I swear sometimes kids can be so cruel. So what happen after they shoved you in a locker..." Jarren sighs. "I banged on it for about a half hour until one of the teachers heard me and let me out. The bruise is from me slamming my shoulder into it to get someone to let me out." Glen shakes his head. "You meant to say it's not easy being the only one handicapped in the school?" Jarren nods. "If it wasn't for these crutches, I could of kicked their butts and shoved them in their locker." Glen shakes his head. "How many times have I told you fighting isn't the answer to any problem Jarren?" Jarren sighs. "Many times Dad, but you don't have to deal with them. They make fun of you in my face. It hurts me to have to hear it. I would love to let them have it. Just once." Jarren sighs as he places his elbows upon his knees, face within his hands. Glen moves and sits next to him, as he wraps an arm around him gently. "Well maybe this is a good time than never than to ask you something then."

Jarren sighed once again as he lifted his head up and looked to his father. "What's that Dad?" He questioned. Glen smiled to him a bit. "How would you like to go join your uncles and the other guys on tour again? Like I use to let you when you were on summer vacation, well when you mother let you go with me." Jarren chuckles a bit. "I don't know.. I like school and all Dad. I don't want to leave what friends I have on the soccer team." Glen nods. "I see. Let me say it this way. You wouldn't be missing anything to deal with school, you'll be tutored in your studies so you don't fall behind in your studies. And you can see your Dad kick some butt in the ring again." Jarren's face lit up again. "Your going to wrestle again?" Glen shrugged a bit. "I was thinking about it, but I wanted to see what you wanted to do. I wanted to hear what you had to say Jarren." Jarren sighs. "It doesn't matter what I think Dad.

Do what makes you happy. When your happy, I'm happy." Glen looked to his son. "It does matter Jarren. It matters to me you get what's best for you. That's what matters." Jarren nods. "Dad I know, but I hate seeing you unhappy lately. I can see it in your face when we sit down to watch Uncle John on Mondays. And Uncle Chris on Fridays. You were awesome at what you did Dad. I enjoyed watching you when you were on the road and I was home with Mom. She was proud of you.. You know that right?"

Jarren leans against his dad as Glen sighs, lowering his head and kissing the top of Jarren's. "Yes I know she was. She was also proud of you and always will be Jarren, even though she isn't physically here." Jarren nods. "I know she is."

Glen couldn't believe they were having a conversation like this, especially with an eight year old. "So what do you think of me heading back to work?" Jarren slides out from under his dad's arm and gets to his feet, turning and leans upon his crutches and looks into his Dad's eyes. "I say let's do it. Let's join Uncle Chris and Uncle John. I want to see you kick butt again. Being happy once again and not being sad all the time." Glen lifted his hand up and ruffled Jarren's hair. "Then it's settled we head back on the road with the guys and your uncles. I will call tomorrow and set everything up.

I will make sure a tutor's set up for you. Your not going to fall back in your studies Jarren." Jarren nods as he laughs. "Yes Dad."

Glen wraps his arms around his son and pulls him into his lap. Jarren seats himself within his lap and sighs. "Dad, can I ask you something?" Glen nods. "Sure what's on your mind?" Jarren looked up to him. "What ever happened to that strange man that took me away from you?" Glen sighs and shrugs. "I don't know son. But all I know is, he's never going to hurt you ever again. For a very, very, very long time." Jarren smiles as he hugs his Dad. "Good to hear." Glen wraps his arms around him and held him until he moved. Jarren got to his feet as he grabbed his book bag and headed inside. "I better get to my homework." Glen nods as he watched his son hobble himself inside to the living room.

Glen sighs as he leans back against the banister behind him, taking in the view of the open fields, warm fall breeze blowing through the trees, rustling the coloring leaves. "I do miss you Mands, but you will forever live within us. I promise you that." He sighed once again to himself. Since turning in the binder and talking to Chris and John about everything. He felt complete in closing that chapter in his life and moving on, but he would never forget his wife. She was his life and always would be no matter what. He would always remember her for the rest of his life, also would make sure his son knew and understood how special his Mom really was as he got older.

The End


End file.
